<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Horse by Mic_Bis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402764">Dark Horse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_Bis/pseuds/Mic_Bis'>Mic_Bis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_Bis/pseuds/Mic_Bis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sabía que vendrías hasta mí. Y aquí estás. Así que elige con cuidado»</p><p>→AU ZukAang<br/>→BL [Chico x chico]<br/>→Contenido adulto<br/>→Los personajes de "Avatar: The Last Airbender" pertenecen a Nickelodeon<br/>→Inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre originalmente de Katy Perry. Cover de 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩<br/>→No es precisamente un SongFic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), zukaang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Horse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Antes de leer:</p><p>♣Ninguno cuenta con sus poderes elementales.</p><p>♣Los clanes están divididos conforme a los cuatro puntos cardinales y nombrados de la misma manera.</p><p>   ◘ Nación del Norte<br/>   ◘ Tribu del Sur<br/>   ◘ Nómadas del Este<br/>   ◘ Reino del Oeste</p><p>OOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO<br/>Si tienen la oportunidad, por favor escuchen la canción que les dejo a continuación.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBw81NGJJA8&amp;feature=emb_logo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En realidad, no esperaba aquello. Por más que intentase abrazar el pasado, era inevitable ignorar que ahora el frío de la noche se colaba por la ventila de aquella sucia celda mientras que él intentaba calentarse frotándose los brazos una y otra vez.</p><p>Llevaba dos días encerrado y no había siquiera probado una gota de agua desde entonces. En fin, no es como si estuviese tan desesperado por aquello o siquiera porque alguien estuviera preocupado por él y su repentina desaparición. Era tan solo un chico huérfano con sumo conocimiento del arte del robar. Sin embargo, no estaba allí por eso. Él no había robado nada. Todo lo contrario. Dos noches atrás se había infiltrado al palacio que durante mucho tiempo no fue habitado por nadie. Lo curioso era que no planeaba nada malo, tan solo hacer una visita a aquella persona que le había robado lo más preciado que tenía y que por muchos años anheló su regreso para finalmente hacerle frente. Estaba todo oscuro. Quizá asistir a deshoras de la noche no fue su más grande idea.</p><p>Un guardia le había pillado y sin piedad alguna, le arrastró de sus ropas hasta los aposentos de quien era dueño de dicho palacio no sin antes haberle golpeado y jalado del cabello. Habría deseado dejarse la cabeza rapada como antes para no experimentar tal dolor.</p><p>—Encontramos a este gusano husmeando por los jardines, mi Señor.</p><p>Saboreaba la sangre en su paladar. Las ropas hechas jirones cayéndosele y el dolor en todo su cuerpo con las heridas punzándole. Deseaba que tuviera compasión quien fuera aquél asomando sus ojos y su delgada pero musculosa figura a través de las tinieblas.</p><p>Esperó un minuto. No dijo nada mientras el guardia le tachaba de ladrón y le obligaba a hundir más la cara y pegarla hasta el suelo al mismo tiempo que le empujaba con su misma ropa.</p><p>El hombre suspiró. No lograba verle a la cara. Pero quería creer que era <em>él.</em> Por esa misma razón, esperaba que al menos lo reconociera y dijera al guardia que lo soltara y le dejara en paz.</p><p>—Enciérralo en la celda. Sin comida ni agua.</p><p>Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca de una manera tan déspota e indiferente que le heló la sangre. Por un instante, simplemente no supo quién era.</p><p>Así que entonces, pese a que se sentía debilitado, era más su confusión que ninguna otra cosa. De alguna manera, se sentía traicionado y también humillado. El pecho doliéndole como si su corazón se hubiera hecho trizas. Más bien; que <em>él </em>se lo había hecho trizas.</p><p>La puerta de la celda se abrió y el mismo guardia que le había metido allí, el cual no volvió a ver desde entonces, se acercó con una bandeja con lo que parecía ser comida y la puso en el suelo con cuidado. Sin embargo, su voz espetante y su rostro tosco aparecieron como si quisiera aplastarlo igual que a un insecto.</p><p>—Come. Y luego vendré por ti. Hazlo rápido.</p><p>Sin más, salió del sitio y se fue dejándolo solo junto con la bandeja de comida. Todavía más confundido.</p><p>Pese a la abstinencia de probar bocado, su estómago se lo exigía, así que no iba a negarse de la repentina atención. Terminó demasiado rápido, pero cada bocado le supo a gloria. Iba a tener que aceptar que nunca había probado comida más buena como aquella.</p><p>El guardia hizo acto de presencia un par de minutos después de haber terminado. Sacó el manojo de llaves y le hizo salir. Probablemente esa habría sido una buena oportunidad para huir; sin en cambio, estaba seguro de que había algo entre manos, así que simplemente obedeció al hombre.</p><p>Éste lo guio por un largo pasillo que era alumbrado únicamente por antorchas hasta llevarlo a una puerta en donde se detuvieron.</p><p>—Entra ahí y date un baño. Hay una muda de ropa. Póntela. No te tardes.</p><p>Quería decir algo, pero justo cuando lo intentó, el hombre abrió la puerta y lo empujó adentro. Había un poco más de iluminación y notó la gran tina con agua que se hallaba frente a él. El agua desprendía un olor a yerbas de un perfume exquisito. No dudó ni un segundo y comenzó a despojarse de su vieja ropa sucia a la vez que vislumbraba la nueva que parecía estar hecha de la más fina tela. Una vez entró a la bañera, comenzó a relajarse en el agua caliente. Trató de mantener la cordura para no demorar tanto.</p><p>Definitivamente era extraño.</p><p>Cuando salió, el guardia nuevamente lo guio por los largos pasillos de todo ese palacio donde finalmente se detuvieron en una habitación. Se giró hacia él esperando una instrucción, entonces abrió las puertas para que ambos entraran. El hombre simplemente lo empujó y se detuvieron para cerrarlas de nuevo. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por lo oscuro que estaba todo a su alrededor con una única farola de fuego iluminando.</p><p>—Se lo he traído, mi Señor —dijo el guardia, pero parecía que le hablaba a la nada.</p><p>—Puedes retirarte —escuchó aquella gélida voz.</p><p>El hombre hizo un saludo de respeto y se retiró causando un sonido sordo al cerrar las puertas. Todo se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Las manos le sudaban y las meneaba nervioso; ¿sería buena idea hablar?</p><p>—Acércate —habló de nuevo aquella persona que hasta entonces no estaba cien porciento seguro de quién se trataba. No le hizo repetírselo dos veces.</p><p>Caminó a tientas hasta el centro, pero realmente no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Intentó seguir aquella voz hasta que estando un poco más cerca, logró distinguir una figura.</p><p>Se detuvo unos pasos lejos del otro sujeto. No se sentía dispuesto a caminar más a menos que se lo pidiera.</p><p>—Ven acá —dijo de nuevo sonando más suave. Él obedeció y se acercó a lo que parecía ser el borde de una cama en donde el hombre se encontraba sentado.</p><p>Ninguno hizo nada por un rato. Fue entonces que el hombre le jaló del brazo para acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo. Le sostuvo de la mejilla y besó su cuello cada vez bajando más hasta llegar a la clavícula. El menor se dejó hacer dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro. Las manos del contrario eran suaves, pero desesperadas de indagar en terrenos más ocultos. Finalmente terminó por deshacerse de la holgada camiseta que traía puesta y comenzó a esparcir besos por toda la parte del pecho mientras que con los pulgares, jugueteaba con los pezones del muchacho hasta que sus manos fueron remplazadas por la boca y su lengua fue la encargada ahora de jugar con ellos. En ese momento, el chico comenzaba a soltar jadeos y uno que otro gemido, lo cual alteraba los sentidos del mayor. Así que ahora sus manos habían tomado el rumbo inferior jugando con el elástico del pantalón y a la vez acariciando las ligeras curvas del chico. Justo en ese instante, los sentidos del muchacho volvieron a él y detuvo las manos contrarias. De repente estaba asustado. El hombre sonrió por lo bajo y subió hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, el cual lamió y mordió suavemente. Su respiración y aliento le causaron cosquillas en el cuello; sin embargo, lo que le dijo después en un susurro lo dejó aturdido.</p><p>—Habías deseado esto por años, ¿y ahora lo arruinas, Aang?</p><p>El chico se apartó con expresión consternada y sin creer en sus palabras. Logró notar una ligera sonrisa esfumarse por parte del mayor.</p><p>—Lo sabías.</p><p>—Claro que lo sabía, Aang.</p><p>El aludido frunció el ceño sintiéndose casi traicionado.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?</p><p>El hombre sonrió nueva y lentamente volvió a tomar el brazo del muchacho acariciándolo con sus manos cálidas. No le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento.</p><p>—Porque quería ver hasta dónde llegabas. Quería saber si serías capaz de volver a mí otra vez y al parecer no me equivoqué. Veo que después de todo, sigues siendo un niño.</p><p>Aang de inmediato se soltó del agarre con brusquedad llevando sus miembros al pecho como si quisiera cubrir su desnudez.</p><p>—Ya no soy un niño, Zuko —escupió con rabia al azabache que no dejaba cambiar su expresión.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? Después de todos estos años, finalmente te encuentro aquí en este lugar con esa idea errónea que esperaba hubieras olvidado.</p><p>—Tú mismo dijiste que esperabas que volviera a ti. Desde el inicio sabías que vendría y terminaste encerrándome en una celda para luego traerme aquí y con un único propósito. Significa que tampoco lo has olvidado.</p><p>— ¿Qué te hace creer que eres tan importante? Es algo que pude haber hecho con cualquiera. Te recuerdo que soy un príncipe. Por lo tanto, obtengo lo que quiero y en lo que sea que me guste, mis sirvientes se ven obligados a complacerme —hizo una breve pausa para darse el tiempo de recorrerlo con una mirada lasciva—. Al igual que mis esclavos.</p><p>El joven dio un paso atrás sintiéndose asqueado, pero de igual forma herido con un estrujamiento en el pecho que le hacían querer soltarse en llanto.</p><p>—Pudiste haber ido a otro sitio, entonces. ¿Cuál era tu propósito en primer lugar? Al fin y al cabo, no soy suficiente para ti y creo que nunca lo seré. Pero, de todas maneras, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí, Zuko? Si no soy tan importante, ¿por qué parece que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti?</p><p>Zuko no supo nada más que decir. Se sentía acorralado por las palabras detonantes del menor y que parecían querer hacerlo explotar en ira, pero tenía razón. Aunque era obvio que no sería capaz de aceptarlo.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres de mí, Zuko?</p><p>No se dio cuenta de cuándo fue que Aang estaba mucho más cerca de su cara observándolo con esos enormes ojos grises. Sintió la tibieza de su aliento, estaba prácticamente paralizado. No emitió sonido alguno ni tampoco se movió por nada del mundo. Sus penetrantes orbes lo remontaron al pasado cuando solo tenía doce y era el mocoso más inquieto de todo el pueblo. Nunca habría imaginado terminar en una situación así con aquel muchacho que había cambiado por completo físicamente. Pero sus ojos. Esos ojos seguían siendo tan vivaces y hermosos como la primera vez que los vio cuatro años atrás. Solo que ahora emitían un brillo de deseo en sus pupilas que lo recorrían ferozmente.</p><p>Cuando menos se lo esperó, la boca del menor atacó la suya en un intento desesperado por devorarle. Sus delicadas manos recorrieron su rostro y los pulgares le acariciaron con ternura hasta que sus dedos se enredaron en las hebras azabache del príncipe.</p><p>Zuko estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. El chico estaba cargado de deseo y movía torpemente sus bocas con violencia. Finalmente, ninguno pudo resistir más y se detuvieron a respirar mientras un hilo de saliva se empeñaba en unirlos.</p><p>Aang miro los ojos dorados de Zuko. Eran tan hipnotizantes y lo derretían con cada parpadeo. Quizá no se notaba bien debido a la escaza luz, pero su cara ardía y podía sentir la dureza en su entrepierna creciendo notablemente. Esta vez fue el príncipe quien tomó el control e inició de vuelta un beso ansioso que sabía a lujuria. Aang se sentó en las piernas contrarias y continuó enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Zuko. El joven príncipe mantenía un ritmo más leve y prontamente sus besos recorrieron el camino hasta llegar de nueva cuenta a la clavícula.</p><p>Una cosa llevó a la otra. Al darse cuenta, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama. Aang terminó bajo el cuerpo de Zuko quien por el momento seguía entreteniéndose, esparciendo besos por todo su torso y de vez en cuando jugando con los pezones del chico. Aang disfrutaba cada caricia. Cada tacto. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había deseado que así fuera? Era mentira que no hubiese imaginado por lo menos una vez tenerlo así de cerca. Dejando un rastro húmedo por todo su delgado cuerpo y aventurándose a lugares donde nunca nadie lo había tocado. No de esa manera.</p><p>—Aang.</p><p>Y también era mentira que Zuko lo hubiese olvidado. El joven príncipe simplemente no podía hacerlo y cada vez más que el delirio se apoderaba de él, se permitía preguntarse a sí mismo cómo era que un simple muchacho lo pusiera de esa forma. Aang desataba tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos. Todo lo que nunca había sentido por nadie. Tenía presente en cada momento a aquel muchacho. Incluso en sus noches de auto complacencia. Cuando no podía ni siquiera imaginar el rostro de Mai o siquiera su voz. Todo el tiempo aparecía Aang. Sus ojos; su boca; su delicada piel. Y cabía recordar que no era ningún experto con el tema sexual. Sin embargo, era curioso que supiera perfectamente cada punto que hacía retorcer a Aang sobre las sábanas. Cada ángulo de su cuerpo; cada centímetro de su piel. Era como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces cuando esa se trataba <em>su</em> primera vez. La primera vez con Aang.</p><p>Las ropas yacieron en el suelo tan rápido como un suspiro. Fue cuando Zuko se deleitó con aquella vista que el joven le ofrecía. Aang estaba ahí. Debajo de él y entre sus piernas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro que hacía pesadamente. Se veía tan hermoso. Tan provocador. Tan exquisito.</p><p>Lo que más llamó su atención fue la creciente erección del menor que apenas y llegaba hasta su ombligo. Volvió la vista hasta el rostro del chico. Su expresión era tan excitante que terminó por llenarlo de curiosidad y preguntarse de cuántas maneras podía transformarse su angelical rostro.</p><p>Sostuvo entre los dedos el miembro del chico que palpitaba con cada toqueteo y lo engulló de inmediato. Lo que escuchó a continuación terminó por nublarle todo raciocinio e incitándole a continuar su acción con mucha más eficacia. La voz de Aang se escuchaba tan hermosa. Notó cómo sus manos apretaban las sábanas mientras dejaba salir uno que otro gemido agudo acompañado de jadeos. Zuko se permitió juguetear con su lengua haciendo movimientos circulares con el glande de Aang que cada vez más se retorcía de placer. No fue hasta que las manos contrarias se situaron sobre la cabeza de Zuko y lo empujaron todavía más. Comenzó a hacer arcadas, pero logró controlarse luego de comenzar a saborear el pre-semen en su paladar. Entonces comenzó a intensificar sus movimientos. De repente la quijada empezaba a acalambrársele. Sintió el sabor salado acompañado de más gemidos de Aang.</p><p>—Zu-Zuko… me vengo… —jadeó el menor y suavizó más el agarre hasta que Zuko terminó por alejarse.</p><p>El líquido blanquecino manchó el vientre del muchacho. El sudor escurría por sus sienes logrando que se abochornara todavía más. Zuko notó la cara de Aang deformarse en el momento del clímax a la vez que sonaba un gemido lo bastante agudo para ser irreconocible. Zuko se inclinó a besarlo de nueva cuenta y Aang pasó a rodear el cuello del mayor.</p><p>Aang había deseado tanto un momento así. Había deseado que aquél llegase a tomarlo de esa manera. Sin pudor alguno y profanara cada centímetro de su piel. Incluso con aquella excusa de que seguía siendo un niño y él ya un adulto, no se arrepentía. Notó entonces cómo también los dotes del príncipe exigían atención, pero él se limitaba a llenar todo su cuerpo de besos húmedos acariciándolo con delicadeza. Además, no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pues no quería arruinarlo.</p><p>Las cálidas manos del azabache descendieron todavía más. Su lengua saboreó cada poro e inhaló la exquisita esencia que Aang desprendía. Se dio el lujo de morder y succionar su blanca piel dejando manchas rojas que seguro le durarían un par de días o quizá más. Zuko podría darse por bien servido al tenerlo de esa manera, pero él anhelaba más. Su cuerpo pedía por más. Quería que Aang llevara su marca, que Aang se volviera suyo. Que fuera su única pertenencia más valiosa en ese mundo.</p><p>Una mano se posicionó en aquella parte en la que simplemente no se había atrevido a tocar. En realidad, no pensó que llegarían tan lejos. Pero no quería obligar a Aang a algo que él no quisiera. No quería lastimarlo. Sin embargo, él deseaba todo de él y si quería volverlo suyo, esa era la única manera para sentirse satisfecho. Así que adentró un dedo a la entrada del chico, quien simplemente se removió emitiendo un jadeo. Lo movió en círculos y esto causó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de Aang.</p><p>Su expresión estaba deformada en puro placer y una vez que Zuko introdujo un segundo dedo, Aang deseó que no se detuviera.</p><p>—… Zuko… —suspiró.</p><p>El aludido dejó de hacer movimientos circulares y el chico dejó salir lo que parecía ser un gruñido. Zuko se mordió el labio y sonrió con sorna.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que pare?</p><p>Aang le mostró una expresión muy fuera de ser libidinosa.</p><p>—Idiota… —masculló con voz ronca—. Termina lo que empezaste.</p><p>Aquello fue música para sus oídos. El joven príncipe adentró un poco más los dedos sintiéndose verdaderamente excitado por cómo el interior de Aang lo apretaba más. Acarició, con algo de dificultad, cada milímetro avanzado hasta que llegó a un punto en donde Aang exhaló profundamente.</p><p>—A-Ah-Ahí… Zuko…</p><p>No tenía palabras para expresar cómo se oía su nombre al salir de su garganta. Había encontrado el punto dulce del muchacho y por cada caricia, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera espectacular.</p><p>Zuko retiró lentamente sus dedos. Estaba algo indeciso de si hacerlo o no. Notó que Aang lo miraba insistente. Se inclinó para observarlo más de cerca.</p><p>—No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras —murmuró. Aang lucía sorprendido, pero de inmediato suavizó el semblante y acariciándole su mejilla, sonrió. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, le sonrió.</p><p>—Hazlo —dijo dulcemente.</p><p>No necesitó que se lo repitiera. Dejó plasmado un último beso en la frente del menor. Algo que ambos interpretaron como un agradecimiento.</p><p>El de piel porcelana se alejó y se posicionó ahora en medio de las piernas de Aang. Sostuvo entre sus manos su miembro para dejarlo frente a la entrada del menor. La acarició con el mismo. Aquella sensación sobresaltó a ambos, dejándolos ansiosos por más. Entonces, adentró su pene en el interior de Aang, quien al sentir que en realidad era mucho más de lo que esperaba, ahogó un gemido. Sintió el dolor posarle por toda la espina dorsal. No esperó que fuera a ser así.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó algo alarmado el príncipe.</p><p>Aang apenas pudo murmurar un “Sí”.</p><p>Cada vez más lo fue adentrando, sintiendo el interior de Aang apretándolo. Las piernas del menor se enrollaron en su cadera, y de alguna manera, lo obligaron a adentrarse más hasta que llegó a tocar el punto de Aang y todo se transformó nuevamente en placer.</p><p>Zuko se vio sumergido en un vaivén de caderas. La temperatura aumentó. Sus cuerpos se movían lentamente. Aang se acercó hacia él al príncipe, abrazándose de su cuello de manera casi posesiva. Dejando salir aquellos sonidos que nublaban todos los sentidos del mayor al igual que de él mismo.</p><p>Mientras iba sumiéndose en la lujuria y deseo, lo poco que le quedaba de razón le hizo divagar en tantas cosas. Aang era un chico común y corriente que conoció de una manera muy peculiar al futuro monarca de la Nación del Norte hacía cuatro años. Y detestaba el hecho de que fuera así de insignificante para Zuko. Porque no sólo era un niño, sino que también era un ladronzuelo que se la pasaba vagando en las calles. Zuko era el heredero al trono con un futuro por delante y, mientras él estaba a unos pasos de convertirse en hombre, Aang ni siquiera había iniciado en su proceso de desarrollo. Sin embargo, se volvieron amigos. Y de la misma manera tan inesperada como fue forjada su amistad en un simple verano, el niño había quedado prendado al muchacho de ojos dorados.</p><p>El ladrón resultó ser robado.</p><p>Zuko no solo le había robado su corazón. Sino que le arrebató horas, días y años en los que se mantuvo pensando en él. Le había quitado su pulcritud como una gota de té manchando un mantel blanco de seda. Le desprendió de toda clase de deseos y anhelos que fueron cambiados por un futuro a su lado. Incluso su amor propio había pasado a ser un lazo de amor hacia el azabache. Y ahora, en ese mismo momento, lo más preciado que había estado guardando para él. Su virginidad, se le había sido arrebatada, pero simplemente no se arrepentía de nada.</p><p>—Zuko…</p><p>Cada caricia, cada beso. Zuko arrasaba con él como un caballo oscuro. Salvaje e indomable que únicamente hacía lo que le apetecía, pero que con él parecía ser tan dócil y manso.</p><p>Las embestidas del mayor fueron en aumento y se volvieron rápidas. Zuko jadeaba y se mantenía insaciable. Sentía que pronto iba a venirse y eso era algo que lo impulsaba a ir más rápido. Aang se resistía a soltarlo y encajaba con fuerza las uñas sobre su piel dejando marcas de arañones en toda su espalda. Ambos llegarían al clímax en cualquier instante.</p><p>—Aang…</p><p>Zuko levantó al chico mientras continuaba embistiéndolo, haciendo que Aang se moviera sobre él.</p><p>—A-Aang… me… vengo… </p><p>—Zuko…</p><p>Ninguno se separó. Finalmente, ambos terminaron. Aang manchó sus cuerpos, mientras que Zuko dejó su propia semilla dentro de su amante.</p><p>El chico observó con detenimiento el exhausto rostro de Zuko. Acarició su cabello color ébano. El mayor posicionó una mano en la mejilla de Aang y miró con ternura cómo éste correspondía al apoyarse sobre la misma. Zuko acercó sus rostros mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico con el pulgar. Aang cerró los ojos lentamente. Sintió el roce de sus labios y Zuko se dio la libertad de probar esas finas cerezas.</p><p>
  <em>Te amo tanto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>La habitación aún mantenía la temperatura cálida pese a que la ventana estaba abierta. El viento del Este susurraba cosas en su cara. Aang quería creer que nada de lo que decía era cierto.</p><p>—Vas a resfriarte si sigues ahí —escuchó la voz ronca de Zuko. Aang únicamente lo ignoró manteniéndose inexpresivo.</p><p>—Como si eso te importara —espetó con frialdad. Una punzada en el pecho hizo sofocar al príncipe. Sin embargo, se mantuvo callado.</p><p>Ambos trataban de ordenar sus ideas, casi intentando no pensar en lo que habían hecho horas atrás. Aang parecía estar al borde del llanto mientras que Zuko saboreaba la amargura formándose en su garganta. Era como si todo lo que sintieron en algún momento se hubiera esfumado.</p><p>— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Zuko?</p><p>La insistencia en aquella pregunta le daba dolor de cabeza. El azabache sabía que Aang no iba a detenerse hasta escuchar una verdadera respuesta por parte suya. Quizá ya era hora de comenzar a ser sincero.</p><p>—Por la misma razón por la que viniste.</p><p> Eso le dio un momento para que Aang siguiera pensando.</p><p>— ¿De verdad soy tan insuficiente para ti?</p><p>Aquello le dolió. Las palabras no eran específicamente sus mejores aliadas. No estuvo seguro de cuándo se puso de pie.</p><p>—Aang… —Él no volteó. Suspiró rendido—. Puedo asegurarte de que no había estado con nadie más que contigo…</p><p>— ¡No me mientas! ¡No después de lo que hicimos!</p><p>Los ojos de Aang derramaban lágrimas.</p><p>Cada gota que resbalaba era como un puñal que atravesaba su alma.</p><p>— ¿Por qué crees que mentiría con algo como eso?</p><p>— ¡Porque siempre lo haces!</p><p>Zuko se había acercado. Quería tocarlo, incluso después de que había tenido su cuerpo tan cerca, quería tocarlo con más delicadeza.</p><p>—Aang…</p><p>— ¡No te me acerques!</p><p>El cuerpo del menor temblaba. Sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Nunca había deseado abrazarlo con tanto fervor.</p><p>— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto había deseado que esto ocurriera? ¿De que volvieras? Quizá sí tengas razón. Sigo siendo un niño. Incluso ahora desearía que realmente me amaras como yo te amo. Que anhelaras quedarte conmigo para siempre. Pero he vivido engañado todo este tiempo. Dime ¿Por qué creería realmente en que tú, el príncipe Zuko, heredero al trono de la Nación del Norte se fijaría en mí, un simple mocoso huérfano de los Nómadas del Este teniendo a sus pies a miles de mujeres que darían lo que fuera por una simple experiencia contigo? Eres un hombre después de todo y yo un inmaduro. Eso me queda claro. Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Qué me hace creer que soy tan importante? Al fin y al cabo, no estoy a tu altura. ¡No so soy nadie! Solo un simple esclavo. Alguien que no vale nada más que para complacerte como una maldita ramera…</p><p>— ¡Maldición, Aang! ¡Ya cállate!</p><p>Zuko no toleraba aquello. Ahora él era quien lloraba. Se odiaba tanto. Lo menos que quería era lastimar a Aang. Siempre pensó que quien fuera capaz de hacerlo era un monstruo. Él era un verdadero monstruo.</p><p>— ¡Intenta decirme que no es cierto! ¿Por qué habrías venido hasta aquí de todas formas? Tenías un plan. Pensé que sí me deseabas de la misma manera en que yo lo hago contigo, porque es verdad. Yo sí estoy siendo sincero y es que yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte. Por más que te odie ahora, lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar. Quisiera odiarte. Quisiera que murieras, pero entonces yo estaría deseando la muerte también. Pero eres tan egoísta que no te detienes a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás.</p><p>Y era cierto. Zuko, a los ojos del pueblo de su nación y a los de su padre, era alguien que tenía el potencial y madera de líder. Aquél quien continuara con el legado y linaje de su familia. Quien gobernara y rigiera con justicia y paz. Un guerrero memorable que sería recordado por siglos al igual que todos sus antepasados. Ese era su destino. Así estaba escrito. No recordaba que los sentimientos estuvieran involucrados.</p><p><em>El problema de mi vida es que se le había ocurrido a alguien más</em>.</p><p>Para ser sincero, él nunca lo había deseado.</p><p>— ¿Sabes por qué he vuelto después de tanto tiempo?</p><p>Aang lo miró confundido. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus orbes grises se mantenían hinchados. Aun así, dejó que Zuko hablara esta vez prestándole toda su atención.</p><p>—No voy a mentirte, Aang. Yo quería olvidarte. Quería arrancarte de mi pasado y de mis recuerdos, pero simplemente no pude hacerlo. Y quiero que me creas cuando te digo que yo realmente te deseo. Más que a nadie en el mundo.</p><p>No estuvo seguro de cómo interpretar sus palabras. Él no parecía estar mintiéndole, pero creerle se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Zuko añoraba su perdón. Hasta aquel punto, Aang no sabía si sería lo correcto.</p><p>—Estaba tan confundido… Tú apenas tenías doce, pensé que no hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me amabas. Ciertamente, yo creí ser lo suficientemente maduro; lo que sucedió realmente es que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello. Desde que nací, mi destino como primogénito ha sido siempre suceder a mi padre y convertirme en el futuro Emperador de la Nación del Norte. Seguir con el linaje. Me habían entrenado para convertirme en el mejor de los guerreros y proteger a mi pueblo. En mi mente no debía de existir otra cosa más que ello. Ser un príncipe no es tan sencillo como lo pintan. Ser el Emperador es ser alguien de sangre y mente fría con el propósito de guiar a la victoria y mantener la paz. Es no sentir nada y así fue como me criaron. Mi padre nunca me mostró una pizca de afecto. Mi madre era diferente, ella siempre había tratado de que al menos yo rompiera ese patrón demostrándome todo su cariño posible. Luego ella murió. Fue cuando mi padre nos mostró a mí y a mi hermana un ápice de compasión y nos trajo aquí ese verano. Mi padre la trajo aquí en su noche de bodas. Guardaba un valor sentimental para él por ser el sitio de su primera noche juntos. Además de que a ella le encantaba estar aquí. De alguna manera, creo que mi padre esperaba que nosotros encontráramos una parte de ella en este lugar. Yo… nunca imaginé que tú te toparías en mi camino. Yo buscaba una señal para regir mi futuro y tú finalmente apareciste.</p><p>Aang recordó ese momento. Aquella mañana en el mercado tratando de escapar del vendedor de fruta cuando lo descubrió hurtando una fresca manzana de su puesto. Era divertido sentir la adrenalina de ser perseguido. Aang estaba dotado al haber nacido con habilidades ágiles que le permitían columpiarse por los techos como si volara. Sin embargo, el aterrizar nunca fue su fuerte. </p><p>Un hombre le había gritado que se quitase del camino y él había intentado obedecer, pero no podía moverse pues el impacto al caer le lastimó una pierna.</p><p>— <em>¿Por qué tanto alboroto?</em></p><p>Fue cuando lo vio. Sus penetrantes ojos se clavaron en él. Había notado cómo su expresión se suavizó al mirarlo.</p><p>Él tenía tantas razones para haberse enamorado de Zuko.</p><p>—Tú me encontraste, Aang. Y cometí un error al no darme cuenta de que siempre fuiste tú el único que me había cambiado. La única persona que me importaba de verdad. Me diste todo aquello que deseé y que no he podido encontrar en nadie más —hizo una pausa prolongada—. Ese mismo verano, regresé a mi tierra con muchas dudas. Yo estaba en edad de casarme, pero nunca me había importado hasta que te conocí. Le pregunté a mi padre si podría existir una clase de alianza al comprometerme con alguien del Este. Él me habló sobre su único primogénito y que ya había forjado una alianza con la Tribu del Sur al contraer nupcias con una de las hijas del Jefe. Así que le cuestioné si tal vez... existía la posibilidad con alguien más. Me dijo que no fuera estúpido. Yo no podía casarme con cualquiera, debía mantener la estabilidad entre el estatus. Debía brindar sucesores al trono. Fue por eso que no regresé. Porque sabía que al hacerlo, seguiría queriéndote a mi lado. Y jamás podría tenerte. Por eso quise olvidarte. Borrarte de mi vida, mi pensamiento. Sin embargo, entre más lo intento, menos logro arrancarte de mí Aang. Porque te amo. He venido por eso mismo…</p><p>— ¿Y me encerraste en una celda por dos días porque me amas?</p><p>—Escúchame, estaba enojado. Seguía confundido. Luchando y tratando de discernir qué era lo más importante…</p><p>— ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? ¡Eso no es una excusa! ¡Sigue sin tener sentido y dejándome saber cuán egoísta eres!</p><p>—Aang, escúchame por favor. Sé que lo que te hice estuvo mal y que te engañé. Pero todo lo que hicimos… fue real. Yo… no quería que terminara así. No quería herirte…</p><p>—Pero lo hiciste.</p><p>No podía verlo. Tampoco escucharlo. Aunque lo sabía. Zuko sabía que el corazón de Aang estaba hecho pedazos.</p><p>—Por más que quieras justificarte… No puedo evitar pensar que me trataste como a un objeto cualquiera. Incluso cuando te entregué <em>todo </em>lo que podía ofrecerte. Y no me arrepiento, porque al menos no planeaba dejarte ir sin dártelo.</p><p>Una vez más, se preguntó cómo es que podía seguir siendo tan puro y cómo es que él lo había tratado como a una escoria. Como a un cualquiera. Aang tenía todo el derecho de aborrecerlo y no lo hacía.</p><p>—Yo también te lo di.</p><p>—No es verdad. Eres un príncipe…</p><p>—Con mayor razón debo abstenerme. En mi Nación existe un voto de castidad que se termina hasta ser consumado el matrimonio y cualquiera que lo rompiese sería castigado. Aang, estoy comprometido. Todo el mundo piensa que estoy en un viaje para tratar acuerdos de comercio con el Reino del Oeste. La única persona que sabe de esto es ese guardia que te ha traído aquí y quien ha sido el único que me ha jurado su lealtad absoluta.</p><p>— ¿Entonces ahora soy el culpable de haber roto tu voto de castidad?</p><p>—No, Aang. Yo no quería dárselo a nadie más que a ti. Esa es toda la verdad.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué de esta forma?</p><p>Suponía que ya era la hora de darse por vencido. Aang no le creía, y con toda razón. Zuko lo había lastimado. Pero de igual forma, ambos debían aceptar el hecho de que, por más que quisieran; por mucho tiempo que esperasen. Ellos no podrían estar juntos. Pero al menos no querían que su último momento supiese tan amargo.</p><p>—Nunca podrás perdonarme ¿Verdad?</p><p>Zuko lucía tan vulnerable. No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Aang se acercó y lo miró con lástima. No comprendía por qué tenía que ser así de difícil.</p><p>Sostuvo su rostro mojado entre ambas manos y con los pulgares acarició con ternura sus mejillas en un intento de limpiar las lágrimas. Zuko odiaba que lo mirase de esa forma. Era el sacrificio por lo roto al perder lo más puro que había en su corazón.</p><p>—Lo siento.</p><p>El aludido derramó una lágrima que cayó justo en los labios del mayor. Era salada, pero sabía a la tristeza que emanaba por aquellos ojos que tanto le encantaban.</p><p>—Jamás podré demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. No te merezco. Quisiera decir que nadie te merece, pero tarde o temprano espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que sí lo haga.</p><p>—Te lo dije antes. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no van a cambiar.</p><p>—Ya lo harán.</p><p>Zuko tocó con sumo cuidado la piel de Aang. Recorriendo con ternura cada facción de su delicado rostro. Nuevamente Aang se recostó en su mano.</p><p>—Te amo, Aang. Siempre lo hice.</p><p>Acercó al chico hacia él para depositar un beso en aquellos labios que por años deseó probar y que ahora le sabían agridulces.</p><p>—Jamás voy a dejar de amarte.</p><p>Aang no dijo nada. Solo quería mantenerlo en sus brazos. De la misma manera en como lo soñó varias veces de niño. Así de cerca de tal manera en que sus respiraciones fueron sincronizándose. Al igual que el palpitar de sus tristes corazones. Ojalá hubiera sido así desde el principio. Ojalá hubiera nacido en la realeza. Ojalá Zuko hubiera sido alguien ordinario. Tal vez el destino habría sido distinto. Tal vez y solo tal vez, en algún otro momento de sus vidas, el mismo se encargaría de unirlos.</p><p>Le creyó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"El problema de mi vida es que se le había ocurrido a alguien más".</p><p>-Aristóteles Mendoza. [Aristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos del Universo por Benjamín Alire Sáenz]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>